Ami Rose is here
by Flareose - Knifepoint Entry
Summary: It was hard to keep up with him sometimes. It was hard to love him during others. With fear of the one he called father, keeping up with him, and passing a grade its a wonder that she can even catch a breather sometimes. However she's doing all of this for him, because she loves him. No matter how dense he is sometimes or how much he tends to run. (Drabble centric based)


**Ami Rose is here**

**Chapter One: Their daily life together**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Saturday – Not quite himself in the morning<em>**

_Saturday is the day where they do not talk about the previous as its taboo, forbidden. No matter how much the boy looks tired on a Saturday what with having dark bags under his sleep ridden light blue eyes and what not, never speak of the following day of how he lost yet again. He will cry a river, going to the cloud of despair and gloom for comfort all the while believing that he is in hell._

The day starts off like any other Saturday for Naruto, with a turn in his bed he groggily sits up rubbing at the sleep like coal boogers from his eyes before shutting the window he previously forgot to close the night before.

There's a knock on his door then. He vaguely recalls hearing a knock, so there for it must be the same knock previous that had _woken? _him up.

He doesn't recall stepping out of his bed that day, just like previous days with elegant steps walking up the wall with near perfect chakra control in a circular motion; all he recalls is somehow getting to that door to answer it and yawning afterwards.

He doesn't recall a girl standing there or the fact that said girl was carrying bags with her of what looked like uncooked food, but then again his senses have the vogue notion that it's cold from the chilling biting air that's coming from his open door for some reason…

Then he falls back asleep.

**_&!&!_**

The girl is happy when the boy finally opens the door, as even with a woolly sweater and thermo heated scarf on it was quite cold outside.

"Naruto-kun!" she says happily as she sees the boy of her dreams standing there sluggishly with that strange sleeping cap that looked as if it was eating his head.

He has a dazed look in his eyes then…

But then again he's not really awake as the sleeping cap-

"It's kinda cold out here…" she notices in an offhanded manner, looking anywhere and everywhere but him with not wanting to be rude to the boy who just got up outta bed for her.

The boy blinks then, form turning more sophisticated than it's ever been as he opens the door wider while stepping aside. "Yes it does seem a bit cold out there, please step inside and warm up if you will."

The girl steps in gratefully, not even batting so much as an eye at the boy's strange mannerisms. This has happened so many times even as today she still doesn't quite understand, however she loves him…

So she accepts the fact that the sleeping cap on his head for a split second looked like it blinked.

There are no more words between the two of them again as the boy proceeds to by all accounts walk in a graceful circular motion on the wall back to his room, where he proceeded to flop on his bed with only the lazy arm reaching to pull the covers back over him.

**_&!&!_**

The minute Naruto wakes up that day he can faintly smell things coming from his kitchen. Like any confused person during that point in time he vaguely looks to his alarm clock on his nightstand first.

**_10:39 a.m_**

He mutters something unrecognizable under his breath before turning, staring up at the sky with a slight hearing of the birds.

He can't go back to sleep he notices with a grumble, from either the birds chirping happily with the notion of their sounds of pecking at his window or from the sun beaming down on his face.

And someone is in his kitchen.

He can tell somewhat who however as this wasn't the first time, but what if it was someone else?

…

He has to get up now doesn't he? Get up on that cold wooden floor and walk all the way into that kitchen with the knowledge that it's warmer under these blankets of his.

This presents a problem.

He sits up with a start, rubbing at his face before hearing the few joints popping at the light stretch he did afterwards. Getting out of his bed he makes a mental note to buy some slippers before heading towards his kitchen, the sight that greets him afterwards taking his brain a few minutes to comprehend.

There in his kitchen cooking several things at once was a girl with midnight purple hair, wearing what looked like an orange colored apron over her clothes.

He blinked.

The girl was adding tofu bits with the miso soup before chopping green onions and adding that to the soup as well, turning a little she added wakame seaweed to the broth before wiping away at the collective sweat on her brow. She moved over a little bit, now focusing on the natto fermented soy beans that needed to be seasoned with soy sauce and maybe a couple of other things to in order to give it more flavor now that she thought of it.

…

The girl looked busy was all Naruto could think then before the delicious smells wafted back into his nose. He blinked once, twice before three times, "Ami?" he asked quietly as to not disturb the girl who was in a state of concentration.

"Hey Naruto-kun, it's about time you woke up sleepy head!" the girl said joyously as she made the notion that grated daikon radish would probably go best with it with the tamagoyaki rolled omelets.

"Ah…" he half agreed. "… You're here… How-"

"You let me in silly! Don't forget to wash up by the way; this food is going to be done soon."

"Ah…"

Naruto slipped back in the hallway, not wanting to bother the girl any further who seemed busy.

The minute he stepped out of the bathroom was the minute he felt better. Then again mint toothpaste and a hot bath could do that to a person.

"Naruto-kun foods done!"

And right on time too!

**_&!&!_**

The meal was silent; then again all of their meals together were usually silent.

The boy sitting across from her was thinking about how she got into his house… As he usually did on a Saturday now that he thought of it, before dismissing it all together with wondering how many of the vegetables she added were required for him to eat before the girl with the stink eye right now was satisfied.

The girl – minus her intimidating glare every once in a while – was just happy that he was eating his vegetables to begin with as she often worried about if he was consuming the proper amount from his rather short appearance. Of course she _was_ older technically, however that did not excuse the short stature of her affection.

Naruto took a bit of his omelet onto his chopstick before biting, wincing slightly as he could have sworn he'd been careful with not getting any surprise of radish, yet never the less swallowing with some difficulty.

"Naruto-kun," Ami chuckled fondly at the boy's rather sour look right now, taking a bite of her own omelet before washing it down with some orange juice as her affection did the same. "It's not that bad."

"Hmm…" Naruto mimicked from his father as he often did when he couldn't think of something to say.

"I've been following the recipe this time around honest, it's not as bad as my first time cooking where I added things like... Ointment and poison ivy that I thought were herbs."

Just thinking about that had Naruto shuddering.

"Fortitude…" the boy began with what he believed looked like a courageous face after a few minutes of silence, but in reality looked like a strained pout as he ate another piece of the omelet only to find a nice surprise again. "A shinobi must endure with fortitude."

"Yes yes…" she fairly agreed with him, having gotten used to when he quoted the rather scary looking elder he seemed to call father.

"I must… Keep moving forward the fastest I can…"

"Yes." this time she said with more vigor, watching as the boy took a big piece of omelet into his mouth regardless of the taste afterwards.

"Besides I'm going to become Hokage!" Naruto proceeded to sip the rest of his miso soup before having a quick bite of the natto fermented beans with steamed rice.

"Yes!" Ami said just as loudly as he did.

"These vegetables won't ruin me!" he ate the last of his omelet with a winning face, using his chop sticks to take a rather big bite of steamed rice with fermented beans.

"Exactly!"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Future fifth Hokage of Konohagakure!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

Ami found herself standing up as did Naruto. Both had equal grins on their faces as their eyes shined with a brilliance that shined the last time it was Saturday as it did the last and the last after that...

"AMI ROSE!?"

"That's me Naruto-kun!"

"TIME TO TRAIN!"

"YES SIR!"

**_&!&!_**

Maybe she bit off more than she chew.

"ONE MORE LAP AMI COME ON COME ON!" her affection encouraged from a little afar.

Naruto had already been wearing his blue and orange tracksuit the minute he stepped out of the shower, a simple quick jumping from rooftop to rooftop to her house and now so was she – she wasn't going to admit that she kinda hoped the boy would notice her lovely outfit she was wearing – nearly the same thing except for it being a red and white color scheme.

Now they were running…

As they always did on Saturdays when the boy would get inspiration from thin air.

And Ami during these times realized time and time again that she had never really been good when it came to stamina as she did have to repeat the same grade once or twice.

Or three times, as she was born with extremely low chakra reserves.

However even for someone on Kiba or Sasuke's level would have called this rather extreme, as they had just finished up two laps around the outer wall of Konoha's walls – with of course the permission of the Anbu corps who was watching the perimeter – but during the second lap she began to grow slightly tired, however with a quick look up from her hunched form she saw that Naruto wasn't having any trouble at all, still in good shape, still looking amazing in that amazing way of his and so on.

Still glowing.

Her on the other hand, sweating, probably needed a drink of water – something told her to bring a canteen – or maybe a nap. Her legs felt like jello honestly on the third. Jello and jelly now that she thought of it.

"Come on Ami…" Naruto said with a bit of compassion.

Just a bit.

"Here…" he said as he handed her his canteen.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said between breaths as she fell on the floor with a flop.

"It's cool Ami."

She couldn't help but smile as she took the canteen, smiling at him coyly. "way past cool?" she asked slyly.

"Way past cool." Naruto agreed with a thumb's up.

She couldn't continue that day in running, with some light stretching later and to Ami's embarrassment Naruto having to put her shoulder over him as he helped her to her feet and back to her small apartment.

Naruto was going to continue his running she knew, which was the thing that made her frown as she couldn't keep up sometimes.

_Saturday is the day where they do not talk about the previous, its taboo, and forbidden. Saturday is the day a young girl tries to keep up with the one she loves but always finds herself a little short of anything they do. She watches him leave with a smile knowing that he'll continue without her… And sometimes she has to wonder how the boy can be so very cold sometimes like the wind._

* * *

><p><em>Sunday is the girl's favorite day much to the boy's bitterness. He'll follow her wherever she happens to go today because according to her it's her day. Doesn't mean he has to like it however.<em>

"How about this one!" the girl says happily, twirling in her new outfit that she thinks would make her look lovely for the coming day of school.

"… You look okay… I guess…"

"Just okay?" she whirls around with a look of wonderment on her face, looking at the boy who doesn't look like he's enjoying himself at the moment. "You must not be looking correctly then! Take another look." she once again twirls with a beaming smile.

"You're smile is great… You clothes…" the whole yellow summer dress with orange pants – because it was still pretty freaking cold outside as it would be forever in Naruto's opinion – with red sneakers with green laces and… Heels and a leather coat that looked cold for some reason looked strange to him. "Uh…"

Her face was turning red now.

"Can we go home now?"

…

Then she paused, blinking once, then twice and three times her face became even redder. "U-uh I w-want to ch-check out a few more places…"

"Hmm…"

She quickly changed into her academy garb consisting of a white and pink battle kimono tee held together with sarashi like cloth, the standard navy blue slacks and shinobi sandals.

An suddenly... Suddenly it didn't matter what she wore when Naruto smiled at her like that. "See! Now don't you feel so much better without all that stuff?"

"… I-I suppose." she stuttered.

"I hope you realize we're still going to a couple of places Naruto-kun!" she said quickly when seeing the boy yawn.

"Yeah yeah…"

_Sunday is the girl's favorite day much to the boy's bitterness. What made her happy was seeing him smile, what made her sad was when they parted ways instead of going home together…_

* * *

><p><em>Monday through Thursdays the girl reflects on the people she met in the past and thinks of them as enemies still to this day, their amazement being the reason she can't help but look at them with something akin to jealousy.<em>

There's little miss flower princess Yamanaka Ino. Wearing that yellow summer dress with those orange pants she saw the other day – the ones she had a gut feeling that she should have gotten if not for a smile that warmed its way into her heart – and there's Sakura, her best friend and apprentice of sorts strutting the leather coat over her lightly colored peach blouse with the standard navy blue kunoichi capris and the red sneakers with green shoe laces.

Ami's boiling right now, skin turning a nasty pink from looking as girls frolic to the two of them near the walk way of the classroom, asking the standard questions of _where'd you get that? _and _oh nice combination! _

It makes her sick to her stomach.

She's glad for once when class starts and everyone takes their seat with instructor Suzume Sparrow walking up to the board, and she does her best to pay attention in class as this time around when the test comes around in the next couple of years she will be ready.

She promised herself that.

No more chasing after Sasuke, no more dilly dolling over nothing. She came here to win, to show that she's not a failure like the rumors say she is.

She'll prove to them all just what she can do.

Her and Naruto both.

_Monday through Thursdays the girl reflects on the people she met in the past and thinks of them as enemies still to this day. Their amazing no doubt, but she's better._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Win or lose – All or nothing in ten minutes!<em>**

_Friday comes and goes how it always has in the past. Somehow the both of them knew how it would end up… But still the boy tries to change the outcome as if he was changing destiny itself._

There's a group of classmates surrounding them right now.

"Go for it Sasuke, put that dead last in his place!"

One of them shouts from afar.

"You'll shut it if you know what's good for you!"

Naruto feels oddly nervous at this point in time, his heart nearly bursting through his chest regardless of the smile he wore proudly on his face.

"Sasuke-kun this is no problem for you, you can win!"

Another one said as if it was a no brainer.

"Shut it forehead!"

He stares into steel grey eyes, his own azure wavering slightly in anticipation for his sensei to start the match.

"Do your best Sasuke-kun!"

"Damn it Ino-pig you and braniac better shut it!"

Sasuke focuses on the thing that's in front of him now, the continuing shouts of their classmates becoming near background noise to him as he stares at the boy with something akin to indifference. "So, again huh?"

"Seems like it Uchiha." Naruto says with a smirk, trying to ignore the continued shouts for his defeat by their class.

"Hmm…" and then there's no more words from the dark haired boy as he meets his classmate at the halfway point in the circle.

"Ready!" Iruka calls over the crowd, coming near the two of them with a raised hand at the go start.

Then it's quite all around them with the minor mumble or chuckle coming from the random person, and Naruto has to think he prefers when they are loud as they aren't he could hear the heart that's beating too loudly for him to think, beating too sporadically to tell if it's from excitement or something else like fear. When he's finally able to have peace and quite he finds doubts pushing through, doubts that he hastily shoves to the back of his mind as his eyes focus on his opponent whose seem as if they could cut through air at any given point with its sudden sharpness.

Getting into the basic academy stance he notices with a hidden complaint that Sasuke's seem better.

Was his off point?

He had to wonder.

Or was it that Sasuke's was just better than his?

Once again he finds himself shoving his thoughts to the back of his head with some difficulty as his open palm nearly touches the boy's mirrored own.

"YOU CAN DO THIS NARUTO!"

"Hajime!"

The punch comes faster than he can see it. One second there was a near exact copy of an open palm next to his and the next second there was a fist in his face causing him to shout in surprise. Naruto stumbles back, eyes wide while hand instinctively coming to inspect the damage to his nose.

With mind somewhere else he didn't see the boy relaxing his stance into where he was walking towards him now; it was only when he saw something blocking the sun from the ground that he looked up seeing the other had jumped midair before preforming a lazy backflip that made contact to his chin. With a yelp the boy fell with a flop, now nursing bruised chin as the other landed with grace on all fours before picking himself back up with a mere dusting to his shorts.

"That's it Sasuke-kun!"

It was then the boy picked himself back up, trying his best to ignore the now shouting of his classmates.

"Dead last doesn't even stand a chance!"

"You're not even trying, dang!" one chuckled.

Then there was laughing.

_That's right…_

Sasuke wasn't even trying.

Rubbing at his chin Naruto looked at his opponent, wanting so badly to be able to punch that bored look from his face.

"NARUTO YOU CAN STILL WIN THIS, DON'T GIVE UP!"

Hastily pushing himself up he ran at him, basics forgotten in the heat of his anger as his arm went back for a punch…

Only for it to be blocked by the palm of his opponent's hand, the slight tap making him yelp in surprise as he nearly tripped over his own two feet.

"You weigh nothing…" Sasuke mumbled in an afterthought as he aimed a jab to the boy's solar plexus, causing him to fall again.

"Damn this is pathetic…" another student said, covering his mouth from a snicker as he did so.

He glared at the boy, arms propelling him forward as he stood up again. "I weigh nothing huh…?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said indifferently.

Naruto _tsk'd _at his answer, once again getting into the basic academy's stance as he did the same.

This time around he saw the punch coming, grabbing at it with an opened palm making the boy frown. "Time to get interested UCHIHA!" pulling him forward he managed a punch square on his cheek causing the raven's eyes to momentarily enlarge from shock.

He stumbled on the ground; the classes' shouts momentarily stopping as they stared at the number one student and prince charm pick himself back up on shaky legs all the while rubbing at his cheek with the back of his palm as he stared at the boy who seemed a little…

Cheeky for the time being.

"THAT'S IT NARUTO! NOW FOLLOW IT WITH A ONE TWO THREE HIT COMBO!"

Feeling a bit more confident now the boy bounced on the heels of his feet, rushing towards the raven with a kick to the side of the head, which he blocked, making him frown before spinning on the heel of his foot with a well-aimed kick to his chest, to which he held in the palm of his hand causing him frown once again.

"Let go," Naruto hissed as he tried to free his foot.

The raven _hmph'd _in return; closing his eyes in what the boy thought was boredom as he swerved his body with a sweep of his leg making him loose balance as he fell to the ground with a startled yelp.

"End! Uchiha Sasuke!"

Azure blue orbs glared into steel grey. "You seemed… A little too confident for my taste dobe, I had to knock you down a peg so you could remember your place." he dusted of the dirt from his shorts before pocketing his hands as a group of children begin to surround the two.

"Nice one man!"

"I knew you couldn't be beat Sasuke-kun!"

With the adrenaline gone the boy realized just how much his face hurt, but not as much as the words…

"Alright alright break it up class!" Iruka said, signaling the kids to make a path for him to walk through towards the two.

"Now the both of you," he begin while giving the two of them a stern look. "Wakai no In… Now."

Everything grew silent then, the two boys staring at the other with unreadable expressions on their face.

Students moved aside as the prince charm made his way towards the boy who even now was sitting, having not even moved since his defeat. Reaching him the raven made a simple hand sigh his way…

And yet the boy just continued to stare at him.

"Naruto…" Iruka warned his student.

"…"

Staring at the hand gesture the boy frowned shortly before it twisted into a snarl as he slapped the hand away as if it was a spark of fire on his shoulder. "I don't think so… Uchiha."

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!"

"Could you expect anything less… I mean standing next to him he must feel like dirt. Then again he is the class' disaster."

"…" the boy blocked out the noise.

_You seemed… A little too confident for my taste dobe, I had to knock you down a peg so you could remember your place._

Naruto all but growled. "Shut up…" having gotten back up with a start he nearly knocked the raven down as he ran out of the vicinity, ignoring his sensei's shouting along with everyone else's.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

**_&!&!_**

**_Depression strikes again…_**

If it hadn't been for the odd mumbling within the area and cloud of gloom made of purple black and lightning she wouldn't have known that was him right now.

As much as the boy could be angry, as much as he could go off like an explosion when you least expected it…

He was very sensitive.

Sensitive about his image, sensitive about their other classmates, sensitive about training, sensitive about fighting and very much so sensitive about life in general. He wouldn't show it but if he left through the whole day – lunch included – then he would be in places like this. Out in an open field with the river right in front of him surrounded by nothing but pebbles.

Lots of pebbles to dash over the water to the other side.

She didn't understand really of why he did such a thing…

But it was one of the things special about being him and it was a special thing she loved.

"Hey…" she said softly as she stepped over the many pebbles he had stacked around himself.

The gloomy cloud thundered before the boy sniffled, grabbing at another pebble before flinging it across the water's surface.

"If you wanted to ditch class then the least you could do is tell me," she said playfully as she sat beside him, grabbing a pebble herself before making a show of it across the surface…

Only for it to sink.

As much as it annoyed her – as this wasn't the first time – she wished it would have at the very least put a smile on the boy's face.

"…"

"…"

"… up…"

"Hmm?" she looked at the silent boy then, quirking an eyebrow as the cloud seemed to get bigger.

"I should give up…" the boy murmured louder, cloud of despair and gloom growing darker while thunder roared in vengeance. "I'm in hell… How am I going to tell father all that's happened huh? Damn it I lost to Uchiha again… Again, again and again, just like every other time." he spoke in a mantra.

"… N-Naruto-kun relax." she tried urgently as she practically saw the love of her affection go further into his depression even more so than before. Placing a hand on the younger's shoulder she smiled a beaming smile, hoping to give him confidence. "You're amazing Naruto-kun just look and see how much you've done already!"

"Really?" he looked at her hopefully, eyes filled with tears.

"Yes! You're training is amazing Naruto-kun and the fact that you never give up is another thing that's amazing. Please, keep holding your head held high… At least for me…" then a blush spread across her face. She hastily moved her head downwards as it spread even more.

"Ami…" Naruto said in amazement, "what the hell are you mumbling about?"

"…"

If only he wasn't quite so dense.

"But you're right!" he nearly surprising her out of her skin as he got up, pebble in hand directed towards the calming waters. "Gotta keep going fast!" one eye closed while grin spreading wholly across face he threw the thing as if it were a shuriken.

And it sunk.

"But what about father…"

Just like his mood.

"We-we're not going to that man again are we…" she said as she stood on what felt like wooden legs.

"What' ya mean _to that man again!_" Naruto said with a scrunched up face. "Father is father. I always report back to him when I lose to that fiend!"

"I know I know It's just… he's scary from time to time Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked once, twice and then three times before giving a hearty laughter – dispelling the gloomy cloud entirely – as he continuously patted her on the back much to her dismay.

"SCAREY?! That guy? Please, he's a paper tiger." his laughter did not cease in the slightest. "Just like ol' sensei Mizuki!"

_Ouch… _Ami thought silently.

"About the only thing that makes him frightening is the fact that he's not Hokage and secretly realizes he'll never be because I'm going to be, other than that, he's nothing to worry about!"

"I don't know…" she said silently with a fumble of her hands.

Naruto frowned at Ami's comment then before grabbing at a pebble and watching as it sailed its way to the other side with ease. "… It's going to be difficult for me to tell him yeah, but I have to. He's my father and he has a right to know about this." Naruto said with courage, "besides, grades will be coming in soon, might as well give him a heads up before the baseball hits him in the face." he finished in an afterthought.

"Th-then I'll-"

A hand stopped her. "There's no need, you don't have to come Ami. Sorry I won't be able to walk you home today."

_Friday comes and goes how it always has in the past. In the end the girl is left surrounded by pebbles and with the annoyance that she can't get a single one to make it to the other side… And the sadness that the boy left her to walk herself back home._

* * *

><p><strong>Why yes this story is a minor blend of Sonic and it's not just Ami's name sounds like Amy, however you'll know what I mean later on. Technology however, I won't go by a train or air balloon and that's about it. No laptops Konoha in New York city, and no cars either.<strong>

**Of course I wanted to add extreme gear as well…**

**Maybe I will add that somehow.**

**Anyways however please be sure to check out my poll if you can, as this story kinda deals with that poll – and no I don't mean harem. No – also hope everyone enjoyed this. And yes I will make sure and give the background story of how these two met of course and all that as just like in the manga/anime Ami was still Sakura's bully and all that, about the only thing I added was the fact that she's an orphan and that her last name is rose, a pun from ****_Amy Rose_****. However this is kinda like an AU world and all.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now whose Naruto's father?**


End file.
